quimicafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Sódio
Cl]] O sódio é um elemento químico de símbolo Na (Natrium em latim) , de número atômico 11 ( 11 prótons e 11 elétrons ) e massa atómica 23 u. É um metal alcalino, sólido na temperatura ambiente, macio, untuoso, de coloração branca, ligeiramente prateada. Foi isolado em 1807 por Sir Humphry Davy por meio da eletrólise da soda caústica fundida (se a eletrólise for feita com solução de soda cáustica, irá se obter hidrogênio e oxigênio apenas). O sódio metálico emprega-se em síntese orgânica como agente redutor. É também componente do cloreto de sódio ( NaCl ) necessário para a vida. É um elemento químico essencial. |----- ! colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF6666" | Geral |----- | Nome, símbolo, número | Sódio, Na, 11 |----- | Classe , série química || Metal , representativo (alcalino) |----- | Grupo, período, bloco | 1 ( 1A ), 3 , s |----- | Densidade, dureza | 968 kg/m3, 0,5 |----- | Cor e aparência | align="center" | Branco prateado 175px |----- ! colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF6666" | Propriedades atómicas |----- | massa atómica | 22,98976928(2) u |----- | Raio médio† || 180 pm |----- | Raio atômico calculado | 190 pm |----- | Raio covalente || 154 pm |----- | Raio de van der Waals || 227 pm |----- | Configuração electrónica | Ne]3s1 |----- | Estados de oxidacão (óxido) | 1 (base forte) |----- | Estrutura cristalina | Cúbica centrada no corpo |----- ! colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF6666" | Propriedades físicas |----- | Estado da matéria | sólido (não magnético) |----- | Ponto de fusão || 370,95 K (97,80 °C) |----- | Ponto de ebulição || 1156 K (883 °C) |----- | Entalpia de vaporização || 96,96 kJ/mol |----- | Entalpia de fusão || 2,598 kJ/mol |----- | Pressão de vapor | 1,43x10-5 Pa a 1234 K |----- | Velocidade do som | 3200 m/s a 293,15 K |----- ! colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF6666" | Informações diversas |----- | Eletronegatividade | 0,93 (Pauling) |----- | Calor específico | 1230 J/(kg·K) |----- | Condutividade elétrica || 21x106/m Ω |----- | Condutividade térmica | 141 W/(m·K) |----- | colspan="4" align="center" | Potenciais de ionização |----- | 1º ="495,8" kJ/mol || 6º ="16613" kJ/mol |----- | 2º ="4562" kJ/mol || 7º ="20117" kJ/mol |----- | 3º ="6910,3" kJ/mol || 8º ="25496" kJ/mol |----- | 4º ="9543" kJ/mol || 9º ="28932" kJ/mol |----- | 5º ="13354" kJ/mol || 10º ="141362" kJ/mol |----- ! colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF6666" | Isótopos mais estáveis |----- | colspan="2" | |----- ! colspan="2" bgcolor="#FF6666" | Unidades SI e CNTP, exceto onde indicado o contrário |} Características principais Semelhante aos outros metais alcalinos é um metal macio, leve e de coloração prateada. É muito abundante na natureza, encontrado no sal marinho e no mineral halita. É muito reativo, no teste de chama arde na cor amarela, se oxida com o ar, reage violentamente com a água e é muito corrosivo quando entra em contato com a pele. Não é encontrado livre na natureza. Decompõe a água produzindo um hidróxido com desprendimento de hidrogênio. Normalmente não arde em contato com o ar abaixo de 388 K (115 °C). Aplicações O sódio metálico emprega-se em síntese orgânica como agente redutor. É também componente do cloreto de sódio ( NaCl ) necessmjmário para a vida. Outros usos: *Em ligas antiatrito 0oronaldo fes um gol com o chumbo para a produção de balas ( projécteis ). Com o chumbo também é usado para a produção aditivos antidetonantes para as gasolinas. *Nartjhmrtmjrtu, fabricakfjkm,fgjmfdhkdghmhgjmhção de detergentes combinando-o com ácidos graxos. *Na purificação de metais fundidos os metais ficam sedosos *. *A liga NaK é empregada como transferente de calor. O sódio também é usado como refrigerante. *É empregado na fabricaçryikryukerkão de células fotoelétricas. *Na iluminação pública, os passarinhos tranzam sem do e sem piedade através das lâmpadas de vapor de sódio. Papel biológico O cation sódio ( Na+ ) tem um papel fundamental no metabolismo celular como, por exemplo, na transmissão do impulso nervoso através do mecanismo bomba de sódio. Mantém o volume e a osmolaridade. Participa nas contrações musculares, no equilibrio ácido-basico e na absorção de nutrientes pelas células. A concentração plasmática de sódio é em condições normais de 135 a 155 mmol/L. O aumento da concentração de sódio no sangue é conhecido como hipernatremia e sua diminuição de hiponatremia. Sua carência (pela alimentação, extremamente raraMaher, J.F.: How to diagnose and treat hyponatremia .Medical Times,107(10):63, 1979.) nos humanos pode causar: anorexia, náuseas, depressão, tonturas, dores de cabeça, dificuldade de memorização, fraqueza muscularBay, W. H. & Ferris, T.F. : Hypernatremia and hyponatremia : Disorders of tonicity. Geriatrics , 31(8): 53 , 1976., perda de peso.Goodman and Gilman : The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics. In Capítulo 38, Michael J. Peach : Anions : Phosphate, Iodide, Fluoride and Other Anions ; pag.798-800 ; 1975 ; MacMillan Publishing Co, 5 a Ed. – New York.Shils, Maurice E. e colaboradores: Modern Nutrition in Health and Disease. In Capítulo 7, Lindsay H Allen and Richard J. Wood; pg.155-163 , 1994 ; 8 a Ed. Philadelphia. Seu excesso (em nível de nutriente) nos humanos pode causar: anorexia, disfunção renalFriedler, R. M.; Koffler, A. & Kurokawa, K. : Hyponatremia and hypernatremia. Clinical Nephrology, 7(4):163, 1977., hiperatividadeArieff, A. I. & Guisado, R.: Effects on the central nervous system of hypernatremic and hyponatremic states. Kidney International , 10:104, 1976., hipertensão, tremor e ganho de pesoHumes, D.; Narins, R.G. & Brenner, B.M.: Disorders of water balance . Hospital Practice, 14(3): 133, 1979.. Uma maior incidência atual da hipertensão na atualidade é atribuída ao consumo exagerado de sal na alimentação, em especial no mercado de ''fast- food'' e alimentos industrializadosBurke, M.D.: Electrolyte studies . Sodium and water . Postgraduate Medicine, 64 (4) : 147, 1978.. História O cátion sódio, ( do italiano soda = sem sabor ) é conhecido em diversos compostos. Foi isolado em 1807 por Sir Humphry Davy através da eletrólise da soda caústica. Na Europa medieval era empregado como remédio para as enxaquecas um composto de sodio denominado sodanum. O símbolo do sodio (Na), provém de natrón ( ou natrium, do grego nítron ) nome que recebia antigamente o carbonato de sódio. Abundância e obtenção O sódio é relativamente abundante nas estrelas, detectando-se sua presença através da linha D do espectro solar, situada aproximadamente no amarelo. A crosta terrestre contém aproximadamente 2,6% de sódio, sendo o quarto elemento mais abundante e o mais comum entre os metais alcalinos. Atualmente é obtido pela eletrólise ígnea do cloreto de sódio fundido a 808 graus centígrados, procedimento mais econômico que os usados anteriormente. É um metal barato. O composto mais abundante de sódio é o cloreto de sódio, o sal comum de cozinha. Também se encontra presente em diversos minerais como anfíbolas, trona, halita, zeólitos e outros. Compostos Os compostos de sodio de maior importância industrial e comercial são: *Cloreto de sódio- sal comum ( NaCl ). *Carbonato de sódio ( Na2CO3 ). *Bicarbonato de sódio ( NaHCO3 ). *Hidróxido de sódio - soda cáustica ( NaOH ). *Nitrato de sódio - salitre de Chile ( NaNO3 ). *Sulfato de sódio - Chamado de Sal de Glauber quando decahidratado (Na2SO4.10H20). *Tiosulfato de sódio pentahidratado ( Na2S2O3 . 5H2O). *Bórax ( Na2B4O7 · 10H2O). Isótopos Há treze isótopos do elemento sódio conhecidos. O único estável é o 23Na. O sódio possui dois isótopos radioativos cosmogênicos: 22Na e 24Na. O primeiro com períodos de semidesintegração de 2605 anos e o segundo de aproximadamente 15 horas. Precauções Na forma metálica o sódio é explosivo, em água é venenoso quando combinado com muitos outros elementos. O metal deve ser sempre manipulado com muito cuidado e, armazenado em atmosfera ou fluidos inertes (normalmente se usam os hidrocarbonetos desidratados, como o querosene) evitando o contato com a água e outras substâncias com os quais o sódio reage. Sempre o uso de óculos de proteção é necessário, pois seus estilhaços, se houverem, podem reagir violentamente com o fluido lacrimal. Em caso de contato com a pele, jamais deve-se lavar o local com água, e sim, com álcool, até a completa remoção do metal e posteriormente, tratar como uma queimadura por álcali cáustico, como o hidróxido de sódio. Sua eliminação é sempre feita em álcool etílico, no qual reage lentamente, formando alcoolato, que posteriormente, pode ser eliminado com água, com muito menos enérgica reação. Referências 9. Wikipedia * WebElements.com - Sodio * EnvironmentalChemistry.com - Sodio * Es Elemental - Sodio * http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sodio categoria:elementos químicos Fonte de Pesquisa: www.wikipedia.org